


If my routine is to get fucked, it’s none of your business

by YuiMufiin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slut, Creampie, Drinking Piss, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Me Plot, Object Insertion, Piss Inside, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex without Protection, Stuck in the wall, Watersports, stiles is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMufiin/pseuds/YuiMufiin
Summary: Day 5 - Stuck in the Wall: The definition of fun for Stiles is getting stuck in a wall and getting fucked by as many men as he can, so that’s what he does
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	If my routine is to get fucked, it’s none of your business

**Author's Note:**

> There may be sensitive content, so READ THE TAGS

Stiles had a new routine. 

On Fridays, as soon as he arrived from school, he spent the afternoon in his room studying and reading Reddit forums. This was no different than what he’d always done since Scott became a werewolf and left him for a girl, but what became routine was what happened after his father left for the night shift. He bathed and used a permanent pen before changing and driving for almost an hour.

His fingers beat all the time on the side of the wheel, accompanying the low music coming out of the radio. He was fidgeting on the bench, stopping only in the next town when he spotted the gas station with some cargo trucks parked. He parked in a convenience store parking spot across the street and left.

However, what brought him there every week was not the gas station or the convenience store, but the bar next door. It was a dirty bar frequented by men on the road and bikers wanting a drink, in general, it wasn’t for someone like Stiles.

However, Stiles was not a frequenter of the bar, but of the alley next door. 

He crossed the queue of stationary motorcycles and adjusted the hard cock in his pants when he saw the hole in the wall that delimited the dead end. The smell of old urine reached his nose as he crossed trash cans and stepped on glass shards to reach the wall.

Stiles did not wear underwear so it was only necessary to pull his pants up to his ankles to get his dick free. The hole in the wall wasn’t big, but he had practice. He first passed his arms along with his head and pulled himself with hands across the wall as he passed his elbows, cursing as his red sweatshirt became stained with plaster. He stopped pulling when he got to the waist, his feet on the ground and his butt sticking out.

So he just waited.

It was uncomfortable to be squeezed like that and bored to look at the bush on the other side, but he had prepared to get more comfortable weeks ago by putting a plastic table the right size to support his chest.

It took a few minutes for someone to take a leak, but Stiles set up in the table, listening to the urine flow stop and waiting to be noticed.

"Hm, what do we have here?" The man’s voice shook Stiles’s skin, his footsteps approaching "What is it? 'Use me'?" The guy read the messy scripture that Stiles had done with the permanent pen, an arrow pointing straight to where he wanted it.

He waited anxiously not to be rejected, impatient to have a penis shoved into the bottom of his ass.

"I guess I can’t deny when a bitch asks me so sweetly".

Stiles sighed with relief, raising his ass as he listened to the guy masturbate.

Before leaving home, Stiles opened his butt with a lot of lubricant and three fingers. It was enough to keep him wet, but it wasn’t wide enough that he wouldn’t feel it burning from the first penetration.

He groaned in advance when the guy set out to shove it until the delicious sting kicked in.

"Shit, almost no resistance, you really are a bitch, aren’t you?" the man moved his hips, slapping his ass, fast and rough, but avoiding reaching Stiles' prostate, seeking only his own orgasm and not give pleasure.

Stiles didn’t care, he liked the violence that only men on the street could give him, so it made him impossibly harder, even if it wasn’t enough to make him come. 

His dick was already drooling on the concrete when he received the first sperm of the night.

The man swore loudly when he came.

"An ass so good that I couldn’t even last long. I’m sure my friends would love it, would you like that? That I’d call more people to fuck your needy hole?"

"Yes, please" Stiles begged, barely recognizing his aroused voice.

"I figured you would, we’ll let you so loose that you’ll be sore for days, I’m sure you’ll love"he laughed and wiped his dick on Stiles' ass before leaving.

Stiles waited dripping with excitement for the idea of getting fucked by more than one person at the same time, usually he fucked men individually, those who went out to urinate and they rarely came in packs.

It wasn’t long before heavy boots entered the alley and approached, Stiles couldn’t count down the steps, but there must have been more than four. He promptly introduced his ass.

"Holy shit," one of them called.

"Right?" Stiles recognized the voice as being the first man to fuck him.

"What kind of low bitch would put up with that?" another questioned.

"One who can’t go more than ten minutes without a cock," they laughed.

"I’ll go first"

Stiles heard the sound of a zipper and this time the man seemed already hard, because he did not have to masturbate before he stuck his dick to the end. Stiles couldn’t help the satisfied noise he made with his throat.

"Damn," the man started at a slower pace than the First, his longer dick doing wonders.

The alley was filled with Stiles' grunts and the sound of the man’s balls hitting his skin, being muffled only by the loud Rock coming from the bar.

The other men were already masturbating and spitting in their hands, can’t wait to violate the pretty ass so gracefully presented.

"Get on with it, Chuck"

"I’m almost there" Chuck replied panting.

Burying as deep as possible before cumming, the sperm hit Stiles exactly where he needed it, but it ended as quickly as it began, causing him to release a frustrated moan.

"Relax, you still have a lot of cock to hold" the first one sounded fun.

Chuck was pushed to the side and the next man growled when he opened Stiles’s ass band, admiring how the hole sneezed cum. He spat on him before he began to penetrate his thick penis. Stiles saw stars when he pushed up to the base. 

"Just don’t ruin it with your dick, Paul, we’re not in the mood to fuck a loose hole"

Paul laughed grossly and didn’t care, fucking his ass like an animal. Stiles moaned, loving to take every inch.

One after the other, Stiles took about six cocks and they all avoided hitting where he wanted. Stiles' dick swinging heavy and red between his legs while his balls hurt like a bitch by being deprived of orgasm.

"I need one more drink before I go on, what do you say?" The man Stiles learned his name was Mike offered after he cum.

Stiles grumbled as they retreated back to the bar, painfully frustrated and his throat dry from moaning.

He lay tired on the plastic table. His hole was pulsing with pain by the violence of the penetrations and it burned like never before, certainly swollen and red. Stiles couldn’t say he didn’t like it, but he wanted to come so fucking bad and it was unsatisfying to squeeze around nothing.

So he just waited.

Four other men fucked him, they were less brutal and quieter, leaving without saying a word.

Stiles groaned in protest and recognition when the heavy footsteps returned.

"Did you miss us, princess?" The First smoothed his ass, rubbing the sperm that flowed from his thighs on his skin. 

"Please, I need to cum so badly" Stiles pleaded with the brittle voice.

"Awn, such a battered doll, let’s see if you deserve it".

Stiles squeezed his eyes in pain when his battered hole received another cock to milk. They had sex with him again, but all the time without giving him what he wanted.

"You’re gonna have to speed up there, we need to deliver today," Chuck rushed him after a round.

Paul, who was having sex with him again, grumbled displeased.

"Don’t fuck, Chuck. I want to see how many times we can fuck him until his dick falls off for lack of stimulation"

"You’re the worst, man" Mike laughed. 

Stiles whimpered, it wouldn’t take much longer for this to happen, it seemed too much for him to handle.

"Let him come" Chuck seemed to make a face in consideration.

"Yes, yes, of course. Just wait a minute I’m feeling all that beer, Ahh"

" _Oh my god_ " Stiles screamed discredited when he felt the intense flow of piss hit his stomach.

"Yes bitch, suck it up"

Stiles couldn’t prosecute, his eyes rolled back and he spread his legs, his toes curling when the hot jet hit right _there_ , giving him what he needed. He came on the wall until his balls dried up, harder than he’d ever done in his life.

"Fuck, he’s enjoying it," someone Stiles couldn’t recognize because he was numb, moaned.

"A good whore has to act like a good urinal too" Paul muttered "Will anyone else want to use the bathroom before we hit the road?"

His stomach seemed about to explode so full and Stiles felt cramps all over his belly as he picked up more urine. He cummed dry twice more in the meantime, satisfied and stunned, finally getting what he needed.

"Pass me that" heard the last one say still inside after having just relieved himself, but Stiles was too dizzy to understand what he was referring to "and here we go".

Warned, coming out slowly, a thick stream slid down Stiles' thighs before being stopped abruptly.

"Holy shit" Stiles screamed when he felt the icy tip of a glass bottle enter his ass, the man continued pushing, stretching it impossibly further and forcing his hole to shelter the thickest part. He’d be cumming now if he could, but he just held on like a good bitch, making a face when the body of the bottle fit, pissing to the brim.

"Much better this way".

Stiles stood still, catching his breath, feeling exhausted as he heard the boots moving away. He took a few minutes, moving only after the men honked at him, following the road toward Beacon Hills.

Stiles came out of the hole with difficulty and leaned his back against the wall, his legs looking like gelatin, but being careful not to sit down and cause an unfortunate accident. He pulled the bottle even more difficulty, holding it as he watched urine spurt soak his pants.

His throat hurt so much that he was sure he would wake up hoarse the next day and sit down would be even more impossible. He definitely needed to stop by the convenience store to get some water, but he wouldn’t have the guts to go in there smelling so bad. 

The moment his eyes stopped in the full bottle in his hands, he wasn’t thinking rationally when he licked the tip, tasting. The musk taste stuck to your tongue when he covered the tip and took it. No one could judge him if he drank the whole bottle in heavy gulps. Feeling when the hot, pungent liquid hit your stomach.

He made a mental note to remember to write "urinal" on his ass for the next week. Yes, he couldn’t forget to repeat that.

**Author's Note:**

> I put my playlist on the randomizer while writing when all of a sudden it started playing Because of You and it was a peculiar moment to see Kelly Clarkson sing as they shoved a bottle up Stiles’s ass


End file.
